Et si
by pepete55
Summary: Et si la chance souriait enfin à Logan et qu'il puisse aborder la fille dont il rêve. La chance vous dites ?  Os écrit dans le cadre d'un concours


Un OS écrit encore dans le cadre d'un concours. C'était censé être romantique, mais je n'avais pas l'esprit à ça alors je l'ai fais à ma sauce.  
>A ne pas prendre trop au sérieux.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Et si, et si quoi au juste ? Et si un jour il avait la chance de la rencontrer ? La chance de lui avouer qu'il la désirait plus que tout ? Justement il avait eu cette chance, mais est-ce qu'on pouvait toujours appeler ça de la chance après ce qu'il s'était passé ?<p>

Flash back

Logan avançait, cherchant à se repérer dans Hearst sans grand succès visiblement. Au détour d'un couloir, un choc. Il avait percuté une jeune fille. Des cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus, il l'avait déjà vu. Plus d'une fois. Et ce qu'il savait c'est que cette fille là il ne se l'était pas sortie de la tête depuis des semaines.

Il l'avait vu une première fois en ville, elle avait commandé un café mais un simple détournement de tête de la part de Logan lui avait suffit à la perdre de vue.

Ensuite il l'avait vu un jour sur la plage alors qu'il surfait, elle était allongée sur le sable, il avait cru voir une sirène. Le temps de rejoindre la plage elle était partie.

Mais là elle était bien là face à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement, il l'avait enfin retrouvé et il pouvait enfin lui parler.

Elle poussa un grognement agacé, la bouteille d'eau qu'elle tenait à la main s'était renversée sur son tee-shirt.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ?

-Désolé.

Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi il était indéniablement attiré par elle. Elle avait quelque chose, quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, mais quoi ? Il ne la connaissait pas, il l'avait juste vue, et pourtant. Il en rêvait toutes les nuits et chaque fois que ses pensées dérivaient, cela l'amenait vers elle.

-C'est malin, maintenant je suis trempée, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Désolé, répéta-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir sonore, ça lui faisait une belle jambe qu'il soit désolé, franchement ce n'est pas ça qui allait arranger les choses.

-Je…, commença-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux, surprise qu'au lieu de déguerpir en vitesse il lui adresse la parole.

Il ne manquait pas de culot celui là…

Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il mourrait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui avouer qu'elle l'attirait mais comment s'y prendre, il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre cette occasion, pas maintenant, il le regretterait toute sa vie sinon.

-Quoi ? l'agressa-t-elle.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait avec ses yeux de merlans frit ? A croire que quand il y avait des maboules dans les parages ça tombait sur elle.

-Je, je voulais…, balbutia-t-il.

Aller, il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains, c'était sa seule chance.

-Tu voulais ? Insista-t-elle durement.

-Tu me plais beaucoup.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Depuis que je t'ai vu, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais tu n'as plus quitté mes pensées, quand je te vois je me sens différent, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je ne peux plus te quitter des yeux. Tu as quelque chose de… spécial, quand je te vois je sais que c'est toi. Tu as pris mon cœur, imprégné mes pensées et j'aimerais que tu fasses partie de ma vie.

Il l'a crut sous le choc des émotions, il lui sembla voir une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux. Il la contempla un instant avant de se pencher vers elle, de prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains et de lui voler un baiser.

Claque retentissante !

Il porta sa main à sa joue devenue rouge, recula d'un pas et la regarda d'un air choqué.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, t'es pas bien ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux et des chuchotement s'élevèrent.

Avant que Logan n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il reçut un violent coup dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Ca va Lilly ? Il t'a rien fait ?

-Non, ça va, c'était juste un malade.

Weevil lança un regard haineux à Logan, prit sa petite amie par la main et s'éloigna.

Décidément la prochaine fois Logan se rappellera qu'il ne devrait pas se casser la tête à s'imaginer des « et si », que c'est doublement douloureux et inutile. La prochaine fois, il se renseignera d'abord…


End file.
